


Just Desserts

by NotPersephone



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Episode s01e10: The Witching Hour, here's to women coming together and taking down patriarchy in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Lilith smiles; she likes Zelda Spellman, sensing they are quite alike in many ways, both more powerful than they appear to the world, manoeuvring their way with caution.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> "Madam Satan" felt cumbersome to use, so I went with simpler "Lilith". The woman has too many names, honestly.  
> Any questions or spells? You can find me on tumblr @bedeliainwonderland

It was an unforeseen call, but it stirred her curiosity enough to respond to it.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Zelda leads her guest into the lounge; the sure gesture of her hand indicates a seasoned hostess and does its job in hiding her unease.

“That is quite all right.”

Lilith follows her closely, eyes shifting between the woman’s back and the surroundings, cataloguing them with care. No opportunity for further knowledge should be left unexploited.

“It is my pleasure, really,” she continues with uncommon honesty, and sits in the spacious armchair, watching as Zelda busies herself with tea, elaborate set of porcelain at ready on the table.

The truth is Lilith has been feeling _bored_ , waiting for the dust to clear and the new status quo to set before making her next move. Playing with mortals and witches alike is a precarious game of chess and the pieces are very fragile and easy to fall. She has learned that one the hard way. Now, she is taking her time. And what better way to kill some of it then to spend an afternoon with a woman who played such vital role in putting the pawns in their current place.

The steaming, brown liquid fills the cup, the unmistakable aroma of bergamot suffusing the air; she has grown rather fond of tea as of late, must be because of Mary’s body, a surprising smudge of her presence still lingering on.

“Do you take sugar?” Zelda turns with a cup in her hand, placing it down in front of Lilith.

“No, thank you. I like the bitter taste.”

“So do I,” Zelda responds, somehow more at ease, and settles herself on the couch across the table with her own cup of tea.

Lilith smiles; she likes Zelda Spellman, sensing they are quite alike in many ways, both more powerful than they appear to the world, manoeuvring their way with caution.

“I appreciate you coming over. I imagine you must be under a lot of pressure at work with the recent disappearance of principal Hawthorne,” Zelda notes before taking a sip of her tea.

Lilith’s mind becomes alert at once, possible stories and lines of defence at ready on the tip of her tongue.

“It is not a great loss, to be honest,” Zelda continues, “He was a very unpleasant man.”

The clink of the cup on the saucer marks her statement. Lilith smiles again. _They are alike after all._

“To put it mildly,” she observes, not without a hint of _distaste_ in her voice, “Nevertheless, the school has yet to appoint a substitute. Administration tangles and all that.” Lilith tosses her hair over her shoulder as if brushing off the matter, “But I am glad Sabrina is safe and away in the Academy.”

“Yes,” the hesitation returns to Zelda’s voice, eyes darting to the side, betraying conflicted thoughts.

“Is everything all right with Sabrina?” Lilith asks preemptively, their common ground an obvious reason for the invitation, even though her _sources_ tell her everything is going according to plan.

“Yes, of course,” Zelda reassures her at once, blinking the unsettle away, and smiling proudly, knowing that is what is expected of her.

But Lilith can see beneath her mask of composure, no matter how _attractive_ it is.

“Sabrina is where we intended her to be,” she presses on softly, “Where the Dark Lord wants her to be.”

Her eyes scrutinise Zelda’s reaction to her words, but it seems it is not the Dark Lord’s wishes that weight on Zelda’s mind. She takes a sip of her tea, allowing her host to gather her thoughts; applying too much pressure usually causes a snap, one must spin the thread carefully.

“I do not question the Dark Lord’s will,” Zelda starts tentatively, “but I have been concerned whether it is being executed properly.”

She hides her sudden brazenness behind her cup while Lilith ponders her admission.

“You are worried about Father Blackwood,” Lilith voices the unspoken implication.

She understands why Zelda has called upon her; it is easier for her to admit her worries to an outsider than to allow her family to see any signs of her weakness. Only now, she can clearly see the loneliness hidden deep within Zelda’s heart and kept at bay at all times. It shines through her eyes like a hard diamond.

“I know Faustus was chosen by the Dark Lord-”

“But he is still just a man,” Lilith interrupts her at once, “And men are weak and frail by design, despite what their egos make them believe.”

She has never found any use for males, apart from the sustenance they offer her; truly the most flawed creatures to ever exist.

Zelda allows herself a half smile as if the burden of her thoughts has been lessened in some way.

“That is the cruel status of things,” she says, her smile turning sad, “And it is always up to the women to pick up the pieces.”

Another shift behind her eyes tells Lilith there is more hidden in Zelda’s mind, but she has learned enough for one day. It is not like she will be laying _her cards_ open any time soon.

“I am certain you had similar experiences in your _coven_ ,” Zelda adds, her gaze turning unexpectedly sharp as though seeing through Lilith’s mask as clear as she saw through hers. She is not surprised Zelda is sceptical of her cover story; she would expect nothing less. Lilith suppresses a pleased smile.

“We found our way to deal with such issues. As I am sure you will,” she offers a vague response, waiting for Zelda to persists on the matter, but she doesn’t, satisfied with her morsel.

Or maybe simply enjoying the company; Lilith certainly is. Two powerful women with powerful secrets sipping on their tea.

“You can be sure that all actions have consequences, especially in Dark Lord’s eyes. Father Blackwood will get what is coming to him,” she tries to reassure Zelda.

And she will be there to feast on his flesh. The resentment flowing through the man’s veins will ensure a nice, sharp flavour. She looks forward to it.

Zelda nods in agreement, and the determination in her gaze indicates more than just a sentiment of a disgruntled member of the congregation. There is history between them, its tint still fresh and bright on Zelda’s skin, but the woman is doing her best to wash it clean. It is hardly surprising that Father Blackwood failed to rise up to that particular challenge.

_Not just lonely, but dissatisfied as well._

Lilith places her cup on the saucer and observes the red of her lipstick marking the white of the porcelain _._ She can easily imagine the same imprint on Zelda’s fair skin. Since her recent stodgy meal, she has been craving something _more delicate_.

With a sudden impulse, she gets up from her seat and walks towards Zelda, who is taken by evident surprise. Lilith’s hand reaches out, gently stroking Zelda’s hair and she flinches at the contact, as though not being used to people touching her perfect curls. Or perhaps bringing back an unpleasant memory lingering in her mind.

Yet Lilith does not falter, her fingers sinking deeper within the strands, tracing its length with slow caresses until Zelda relaxes under her touch, her own hand reaching out to wrap around Lilith’s. The mother of demons smiles, taken over by sudden tenderness and leans forward to kiss Zelda. It is a brief, measured kiss leaving the woman room to withdraw, but she doesn’t. The kiss deepens instead as Zelda kisses her back with wordless desperation, mouth pressing firmly against Lilith’s, craving something tangible to hold on to. Lilith meets her kiss for kiss until Zelda bites her lower lip and pulls away with a gasp as if surprised by her own hunger.

But Lilith does not give her time to reconsider, her mouth moving to Zelda’s neck and rendering any reservations obsolete. The buttons on Zelda’s blouse become undone as if by magic, but, in fact, there is no magic involved; Lilith enjoys the physical sensation of disrobing her lovers, becoming naked and vulnerable under her touch. Her hand gently cups the woman’s breasts through the lace of her brassiere, nail scratching across the hardened nipple and eliciting a soft moan. Zelda is clearly not used to someone taking their time with her body.

Her eyes grow wider as Lilith kneels in front of her, confusion now overpowered by lust shining through her gaze. Lilith’s hands advance up Zelda’s legs, fingers slowly stroking soft skin, thumbs tracing the line of her inner thighs with painstaking care. She pulls her skirt up and smiles, finding the black lace between the woman’s legs already soaked through. Zelda inhales sharply, her legs parting in eager invitation, not that Lilith needs one. Nimble fingers push the fabric aside as she dips her head between the woman’s thighs. Her lips taste Zelda with delight, a connoisseur savouring a rare treat, the sharp taste of the woman lingering on her tongue. She does like the bitterness after all.

Zelda’s timid sighs soon increase in volume as Lilith’s mouth feasts on her most intimate spots, places that have not been touched in very long time, if ever. Her lips stretch in a smile against the woman’s folds as Zelda’s legs begin to tremble.

The men will get their just desserts soon, but, for now, the two of them can enjoy their own delicacies.


End file.
